


CreatureFeature Double Feature

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn Watching, Shapeshifters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: When they come across a creature-focused porn site, they’re intrigued. When they find the shapeshifters wearing their faces and having dirty, loud sex, well, they’re more than a little weirded out. At first.





	CreatureFeature Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetheartdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartdean/gifts).



> Written for [SPN_Masquerade](https://spn_masquerade.livejournal.com/profile) Fall 2018, for the prompt: _There’s a monster PornHub, filled with porn with monsters by monsters, with gore and snuff and werewolf knotting galore. Sam and Dean watch these videos to try and find any clues as to where they’ve been filmed when they stumble upon a video featuring themselves. Or, rather, two shapeshifters that turn into them and play out all kinds of weird-ass extremely kinky scenarios for monster entertainment who love seeing the best hunters around debased like that. Sam and Dean have to watch these, too, because this time it’s really fucking personal._
> 
> Originally posted here: [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html?thread=3684389#t3684389)

“Oh Sammy, give it to be real hard,” the voice shouts through tinny speakers and Dean narrows his eyes. “I want it in me _so bad_.”

“Uh, wow,” Sam mutters from behind the fist pressed to his mouth. “Look at you go.”

Dean wants to slap the laptop shut, but doesn’t because he’s still curiously hooked to the sight of a body that is definitely not his, yet very much looks the part, folding itself into a ball in the middle of the bed with his ass spread into the air. The tight tuck of legs pressed to its chest is rather impressive, if not painful just to witness, and Dean wonders how many years of yoga he’d need to make that work.

“C’mon Sammy, gimme that big boy cock right now!” Not-Dean cries out.

Dean grimaces, flinching back from the screen. “I don’t sound like that.”

Sam makes a face before refusing to meet Dean’s look, and Dean decides he’ll wait a full three days before touching his brother again.

“I do not!” he argues, ignoring the high tick of his voice. Instead, he focuses back on the scene of two shapeshifters wearing Sam and Dean meatsuits going to town on a black net porn site. 

Sam found the website among his hours of scoping out an equestrian boarding house where horseback riders were dying on the regular. They eventually tagged the horse as the culprit - _A Cheval Gauvin_ , Sam had complained with a bitchy purse of his lips when research gave him the answer, a horse that kills those who mount it. Soon after stumbling down research rabbit holes, Sam came across _CreatureFeature_ and discovered a whole subthread of supernatural bestiality. A cheval gauvin had its own fucking channel. Literally.

Dean supposed the internet really did have everything for everyone. 

As if that wasn’t bad enough, they’ve now spent the last week viewing CreatureFeature’s highest-rated vids, cataloging all the supernatural beings getting it on for the low monthly membership of $19.99 a month. Sam had scoffed when Dean pulled out his wallet and credit card, but he eventually gave in when Dean insisted it was all in the name of supernatural studies. 

Few things turned his brother on like research.

Meanwhile, Non-Sam was turned on with sweet talk and pet names. “I’m right here, baby,” he coos with a hand rubbing over the swell of Not-Dean’s ass. “You look so pretty for me.”

Dean nods towards the screen. “You definitely sound like that.”

“I do not!” Sam screeches then clears his throat. “I’ve never called you baby.”

“Wouldn’t hurt if you did,” he replied with a lazy shrug.

“Give it to me!” Not-Dean demands, all wanton need and gratuitous hole clenching for the camera. “Gimme your big, fat, leaking cock!”

“Can we …” Sam trails off and he’s no longer looking at the laptop, instead turning away from Dean with a harsh breath. 

“What?” Dean asks, waving a hand at the screen. “You wanna try that out?”

“I wanna stop watching us … do that.”

“Is it weird?” He looks back to the video and watches Not-Sam stand behind Not-Dean on the mattress and push into him with very little prep, and that’s just not fair to a man’s ass, shapeshifter or not. Dean tips his head and furrows his brow to check the angle as Not-Sam leans down with his hands on Not-Dean’s back then crouches low to piston right into Not-Dean at a truly supernatural rate. 

Real Sam makes a strangled noise and Dean’s very real stomach turns at the sound, along with the thought of getting his ass pounded that hard and fast without any lube.

He finally slaps the computer shut and declares, “Okay, it is weird.”

“I told you,” Sam sighs.

“And I’m agreeing with you.” At Sam’s narrowed look, Dean shrugs. “What? I said it’s weird.”

Without another word, Sam pushes his chair away from the table and marches out of the room. 

“C’mon, Sam,” Dean tries, but the words are lost in the empty room. He gets up to follow his brother, calling out as he trails down the hallway. “What’s the big deal?”

Sam doesn’t answer until he’s already in his bedroom and tossing a book to the desk, barely glancing at Dean standing in the doorway. “The big deal is that there are shifters out there pretending to be us-”

Dean chuckles. “That’s not new.” 

“And they’re doing … _that_.”

He thinks back on the 10 years of their codependency slipping into something more. There’re no words in the English language to describe how they’re joined at the hip, literally, no matter that they’re brothers. 

Long ago, Dean got over any shame for what they had, what they are, and just chalked it up to the dysfunctional childhood of being stuck in close quarters with no one to trust but each other. He didn’t let many people inside his brain, couldn’t. So, if he was going to lay his life on the line for another human being and give himself to anyone, the tortured soul standing across from him would be the one.

Dean suddenly laughs, though he’s proud it comes out more awkward than mocking. “I mean, that’s not new either.”

“On the internet!” Sam shouts. “Where anyone can watch. What do people think of us? Other hunters can see that.”

“Alright, calm down,” he orders as he closes the space between them, setting his hands over Sam’s shoulders. “That whole site is full of monsters. Weird creatures and things that the world doesn’t even know exist. They probably don’t even know the site exists. Surely anyone who comes across it knows it ain’t really us.”

Sam is still strung out and offended by the two minutes of video they managed to get through. His shoulders are tense beneath Dean’s hands and his eyes are wide, wildly looking anywhere but at Dean. For all the rumbling energy beneath the surface, he remains silent to Dean’s attempts to placate him. 

“And so what if they did?” Dean argues, even when he doesn’t care for that idea either. “Maybe they’re just jealous I get that big, fat, leaking cock all to myself.”

Finally, Sam turns to him, but it’s with the bitchiest glare he’s managed in his 30-some years of living. That’s a lot of years of bitchy glares for Dean’s bad ideas. 

Dean attempts a wink, followed by a crooked smirk, and steps closer into Sam’s space. He drops his voice a bit and rocks his head with attitude. “You wanna give me that big boy cock? Because I sure would love to have it.”

“Dean.”

He smiles a little broader because Sam is no longer wired with anger and now stares at him with a healthy dose of brotherly annoyance. In some small way, Dean think he’s won this argument.

 

*

 

Not too long after, Dean thinks he’s won the night, because once Sam has come down from his little tirade, they’re completely naked on the bed and Dean folds himself down to the mattress with his ass in the air, hands holding his cheeks apart. 

“Like this?” he asks as Sam comes up behind him. 

Sam pulls up on Dean’s hips, forcing a sharper angle with Dean’s forehead pressed into the blankets. “I think like this.” He leans away from Dean’s body to assess the position then nudges Dean’s ass up a bit higher. “There.”

Dean smiles at Sam’s serious voice. “Alright,” he concedes with a nod, or whatever he can do with his head jammed against his knees. “Then give it to me, baby. Gimme that big, thick cock.”

“Can you not?” 

“Sorry.”

Clearing his throat, Sam rubs lube into Dean’s hole, the third time now after Dean insisted there was no way they were going to re-enact that video without some serious prep. He slips two fingers inside as insurance on top of the five minutes they spent stretching Dean with a sizeable amount of lube to slick the way. 

“I think I’m good,” Dean insists impatiently. “Let’s just go.”

Sam huffs. “You’re the one afraid I’m gonna bust your ass.”

“Can you blame me?” he complains. “You’re the one with the big, fat cock.”

“Please stop saying that,” Sam whines. “You’re making it weird.”

Dean would mime zipping his lips if he could manage to unfold himself from this pretzel thing he’s got going on. Instead, he hums in agreement and pulls on his ass, hoping to entice his brother to get on with it already. He even adds a little shake of his hips to further lure him in … lure him right into his butt.

He tries temper down laughing at himself because Sam is sure and focused on carefully positioning himself just behind Dean and finally, mercifully setting the head of his dick at Dean’s hole to start the main event. 

Sam is taking long, deep breaths as he sets a palm to Dean’s lower back and finds his balance while squatting with his feet wobbling on the soft mattress. 

Dean, meanwhile, is doing his best to keep still and leverage an immense amount of patience. “You good?” he asks, keeping his voice low and as reassuring as possible. 

Fingers flex against Dean’s skin and Sam’s murmurs, “I’m right here.”

Not-Sam’s needy, grating voice echoes in Dean’s ears and he’s grateful he can hide his smirk in the comforter because Sam is getting on board with the ridiculousness of those shifters porning it up. And if it means recreating that whole mess they dared to witness, then Dean is all for spicing up a decade of already questionable sexual preferences. So long as he doesn’t break something, or freeze in place while curled into this ball, suddenly fearful he’ll never be able to move his knees or walk again.

Sam quickly forces any other thoughts out of Dean’s head as he pushes his dick into Dean’s hole, spreading him wider than his fingers could ever manage on what really is a massively big, fat cock. The breath is punched right out of Dean’s chest and he’s held in place when Sam places both hands to Dean’s lower back and rests half his weight forward as he gets all the way in, balls snug to the underside of Dean’s ass. 

Slowly, Sam pulls back just enough so the bulk of his head is keeping Dean stretched for a few torturous moments, then he slides back in before testing the angle again. Dean feels the strain in his arms and wrists to keep his cheeks apart. He figures Sam’s in the driver’s seat now, so he shakes out his arms and uses them to brace himself on the mattress as Sam picks up a little speed with his growing confidence that this can work. 

Dean lets out a few moans when Sam gets deep, hips snug to Dean’s ass, and he can even manage to push back to force Sam’s cock even further inside. Sam’s fingernails press sharply into Dean’s skin when he does that, so Dean continues to rock back on Sam’s cock when he bottoms out and adds a little punch of his hips so their skin slaps together each time. 

“Alright,” Sam whispers, almost to himself. He releases a long breath through his nose and grips tight around Dean’s hips. “You ready, baby?”

“Yes, dear,” Dean teases, along with a wiggle of his ass to prove the point.

“Shut up,” he grumps. “You said you wanted it.”

“And I do,” Dean insists with another roll of his hips higher in the air. “I very much do.”

“Then shut up and let me do this.”

“Yes, sir.”

They fall silent for the final seconds of peace before Sam rears back and slams into him, shoving him a few inches on the mattress. Then Dean can’t keep his mouth shut, rattling off a number of obscenities out of shock and maybe a little fear, but also pleasure when Sam jacks his hips nearly as fast as the shifter had with his full-on assault of Not-Dean’s ass. 

Dean digs his hands into the blankets and holds on while Sam’s all-star porn hips fuck him into near oblivion. He’s lucky to catch himself before hitting the edge of the mattress. Also lucky that Sam notices and yanks them back to the center of the bed, picking right up where they’d left off before they could fuck themselves to the floor and into any number of embarrassing injuries.

Sam pounds into him like his life is on the line and Dean truly appreciates the effort and stamina. Also appreciates Sam’s rough noises as he gets swept up in the jackhammer pace. 

There’s something beautifully gratifying in giving his brother the chance to just let go, let Sam take what he wants, and for Dean to serve him any way possible.

Soon enough, Sam is clamoring about and stuttering against Dean’s back before bellowing out at the top of his lungs. He falls onto Dean after he comes, muscles hopeless in a dead-man’s heap.

Dean grunts from beneath the 200-pound blanket smashing him into the bed. “I love you, Sammy, but …”

“Mmmhmm,” he uselessly replies. 

“Can you move?”

“I don’t think I can,” he mumbles into Dean’s shoulder.

“Well, I can’t either,” Dean bitches. “Not with you on top of me.”

“I thought you liked me on top,” Sam says, absent minded and out of breath. Then he moans as he shifts back to his knees, freeing Dean from the suffocating cocoon. “Here, I got you.”

Dean groans with Sam reaching around and grabbing hold of his hard, waiting dick. That broad hand of his grips tight and yanks nearly as fast as his hips had pistoned just minutes ago and Dean can’t help the way his body helplessly writhes back on Sam’s dick still tucked tight in his ass and jacking forward into Sam’s tight fist. It doesn’t take much with Sam’s expert twists and tugs, and Dean comes with a breath caught in the back of his throat. 

It does takes some time to pull apart and, as predicted, Dean’s joints cry out when he rolls out of the pretzel and attempts to stretch out on the bed. 

Dean groans and winces at those shifter assholes clearly giving off unrealistic standards for the human body. He considers writing them a strongly worded letter as his knees continue to ache no matter how he angles his legs. But then Sam settles in at Dean’s side with his hair a sweaty mess over his forehead and a blissfully fucked-out smile lighting up his face. Maybe he’ll leave a review for their channel instead. 

_Five out of five stars, would pretzel again._


End file.
